


Making Waves

by trialanderror12



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M, headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trialanderror12/pseuds/trialanderror12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little episode tag for 2x09. Headphones and sleeping arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ after 2x09 aired.

"Where do you think you're going?" Steve asked as Danny grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the bed. "Headphones, remember? You don't have to sleep downstairs anymore."

Danny gave a mental sigh. The headphones didn't work nearly as well as he'd joked at the office—they muffled things a bit, but they weren't nearly enough to block out the noise of the waves. Steve was looking at him with Pitiful Face #7, though, and this sleeping-together-but-not-sleeping-together thing had been taking its toll on them both. So, okay. He could give this a shot for one night. A bad night's sleep never did anyone any harm—so long as a certain someone didn't get him shot at in the morning, anyway.

He smiled a bit at Steve. "Sorry, babe," he said, putting the pillow back down and spreading out the blanket. "Forgot." He grabbed the headphones from the bedside table and crawled back into bed, curling up next to Steve. Steve's arm went around his waist and Danny sighed—out loud this time. He could get used to the din of the waves, he told himself firmly, if it meant he got Steve like this every night. He made to put the headphones on but Steve reached out and stopped him.

"Good night," Steve said, bending his head and kissing him sweetly. He hesitated a moment before adding, "I'm glad you're staying here tonight."

Danny smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his chest. "Yeah, me too. G'night." He put the headphones on and closed his eyes, fighting back a wince as another wave crashed upon the shore. He started counting sheep, determined to fall asleep, but Steve wasn't done yet. Danny felt warm lips kiss his forehead, then felt Steve's hot breath against his cheek. 

"I love you," Steve whispered, and Danny's eyes flew open. He jerked his head up to look at Steve, and Steve froze. _Right_ , Danny thought. _Didn't expect me to hear that, then_. He could see Steve shutting down before his very eyes; saw him wipe his face of emotion as every muscle in his body tensed with military rigidness. If his McGarrett senses were functioning properly—and they always were—Dany figured he had about 4.3 seconds before Steve bolted.

"Hey," Danny said gently, tugging Steve's head closer to his and pulling his attention away from whatever dark thoughts happened to be inhabiting his mind at the moment. He still felt distant, but at least his focus was on Danny. Danny leaned forward and kissed him, slowly and tenderly. Steve responded stiffly, but that was okay. Danny could fix that.

"I love you too, you goof," he said affectionately, leaning in for another kiss. It took a moment but then Steve was responding wholeheartedly, tangling his fingers in Danny's hair as they kissed.

"Really?" he asked breathlessly when they parted, and the hope and light shining from his eyes melted Danny's heart. 

"Yeah, really," Danny replied gruffly, trying to disguise the mush Steve had just made of his emotions. But he broke his cover when he followed the words with another kiss. "Now go to sleep," he griped, closing his eyes before the look on Steve's face broke him completely. "I've got to work in the morning, and my boss is a real dictator—he won't like it if I'm late."

Steve didn't even reply to the obvious jibe, he just pulled Danny closer. Shutting his eyes had been futile; he didn't need to see Steve's smile, he could feel it. _My beautiful, crazy goof_ , he thought, tucking his head under Steve's chin. _How did I ever get so lucky?_

Danny fell asleep wrapped in the arms of the man he loved, and not a single wave disturbed his slumber.


End file.
